Zoey
Zoey is a human in Tiny Bird Garden. You can find her by going to the shop and selecting “Talk to Zoey”. Zoey is friends with Dominic, Loretta, and Josie. She has an older brother named Adam who is not in the game. Appearance Zoey is a tan skinned girl with ginger hair and light purple eyes. She dons a blue crop top and purple pants. Her accessories consist of a tied up spotted blue bandanna and a pair of emerald sphere earrings, as well as a blue necklace that has a white wing-shaped pin attached to it. Functions In Tiny Bird Garden, you can buy toys, treats, and hats for your tiny birds and garden. You can also buy item sets sold for a limited time, as well as recolors of items in the store. At the top of the screen you can purchase feathers for real life currency, as well as watch ads to earn feathers (30 minute cooldown between each ad), and exchange gold feathers for rainbow feathers and visa versa. Phrases Zoey's Greetings: *“Hey! I was just writing a song about these two star crossed birds in love. Dramatic, right?” *“Hey! It's so cool that you took the time to say hi. So... what's up? Any tiny bird gossip?” *“Hey! Josie and I saw this movie that made me think of you. It was called The Coolest Kid.” *“Hey! What's up? Wanna talk about cute hats? Cause let me tell you, I am all about cute hats.” *“Heeey! Thanks for stopping by to say hello. I'm always up for some conversation.” *“Hey, cutie pie! What's good? It's nice to see you.” *“Hey, great timing! Dom and I were just talking about how nice you are. I'm so happy to see you again!” *“Hey, how are you today? You know I totally get a 'this person really digs Tiny Birds' vibe from you.” *“Hey, I was just saving my game. You know, that cool mobile game about the little birds? I love it.” *“Hey, look who it is! Gosh, everyone is so excited about you being here, you know that?” *“Hey, you came by to visit! That's super nice of you. So what's up? Having a good day?” *“Hey, hey, it's the cutie on the block! What's good, champ? Nice to see you again.” *“Hey there! Looking fresh. How's the day been treating you? Good, I hope.” *“Oh, Dom and I were just talking about you! Fancy you stopping in to say hi... great timing!” *“Oh, look who it is! What's cooking cutie pie? Is the day treating you kindly? I sure hope so.” *“Oh, what's up? I was just thinking up a new design for our tiny bird hat shop... I looove design.” *“Sweet, I was hoping you'd stop by and say hello to me! How's it going, hm?” *“What's shakin', bacon? You're looking rad as ever, in my humble opinion.” Zoey's Dialogue: *“Dom and I love doing the whole midnight launch thing. Any time a new game console or title we're in love with is coming out, we try to make a thing of it. I mean, standing in a long line at 3 o'clock in the morning doesn't sound very fun... but, for some reason, it feels really special and fun when we do that together.” *“Dom and I went out for lunch the other day. It was our favorite place too, a little sushi place downtown. For some reason, things got weird! Felt like he had something to say, but he wouldn't spit it out! We've been best friends forever, so I'm not sure what's up.” *“I heard about this super rad game the other day! It's this mobile game with these little birds in it and... you know, nevermind, I'm pretty sure you've already heard about that one.” *“I really like Loretta. I think she's a great gal. If it wasn't for her, I don't think any of us would be working here. And let's be real here. Her comedy act is like the cutest thing ever. I hope she gets the courage to perform on stage sometime. I know we'd all be there to cheer her on!” *“I tell you what, I love Tiny Birds. They are just the absolute cutest. I'm convinced that they could wear almost anything and totally make it work. They're just that precious. I'm a little jealous, really. I mean, imagine being able to work such a versatile wardrobe.” *“I used to love Saturday Morning Cartoons, when I was a little girl. That and a big bowl of my favorite marshmallow cereal? It was just the perfect way to start the weekend! Things never quite feel the same when you grow up. I didn't realize how precious those times were.” *“I wonder how many Tiny Birds there are. It seems like no one's really sure yet. It's pretty cool of you to come here and help with all that, you know. Everyone really appreciates it. I'm pretty happy that you decided to stop by and spend a little time with me too. You're really sweet.” * “I'm not trying to muscle in on your business or anything, but have you been taking care of yourself? Lots of sleep? Plenty of water? You know, all that good self care stuff? Just asking cause I like you and I think you're worth taking care of. That's all.” *“I'm planning a little weekend get away with Dom, and I'm super excited about it! We always sing when we're in the car together. You know the song. The open door one! He's totally the best. I can't even imagine him not being in my life. He's just the best thing that ever- ...! Oh, um... it's nothing. I'll see if I can bring you something back from the trip, ok?” *“It's really nice of you to stop by and visit. Just saying hello to a friend, checking in... I think it can be easy to lose touch with people. Life can get pretty busy. You ever been there? I think we all like to be reminded that we're cared about. Friendship needs TLC and all, right?” *“It's so nice of you to stop by for some chit chat, sweetie! When all this started, I was the one who suggested we try giving the Tiny Birds hats. Loretta looked at me like I was kind of bonkers. I guess I can see why. But, I mean, who doesn't like cute hats? I know I sure do. It all sounded pretty logical to me anyway. And then hey, it worked out great.” *“It's so nice to see you! I've been thinking about what you might do in the garden. Like, design wise. Excited to see what you do with the newer items and hats we have in store too! I think this'll be fun.” * “Josie's been into photography for as long as I can remember. Even when we were kids. She even took pictures at my 8th birthday party. No joke. And no. I'm to going to tell you how old I am. Nice try though.” *“Sometimes, creativity involves a little risk. And, well, sometimes that's a little scary. Like what if my idea isn't as great as it sounds in my head? It's possible. And wasting time on an idea that doesn't pan out just right can feel soooo discouraging. But, that's just how these things work! You win some, you lose some. But, really, you don't win any if you don't even try. So, I think the occasional loss is worth it.” *“Hey, if you were a traditional RPG class, which one do you think you'd be?” **Option A: “I'd be a damage dealer!” ***Answer: “Oh, cool! I wonder if you'd be a speedy thief type, or maybe an all around DPS...or maybe a tank! Whatever your specialty would be, I'd party up with you any day.” **Option B: “I'd be a magic user!” ***Answer: “Oooh, that's so cool! I wonder if you'd go healer or cool elemental magic stuff! Or maybe a bard! That's totally the class I'd pick. Magical Music stuff is so my jam.” **Option C: “Huh, what's an RPG?” ***Answer: “Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you knew. I was talking about role playing games. You know, RPGs. I was going to ask you about MMOs, but maybe I should chill on the acronyms, huh?” *“You're a chatterbox, huh? Haha, I like that sweetie, but let's talk more later, okay?” **Occurs when you've talked to Zoey at least 4 or 5 times, and continues to repeat until you exit and re-enter the game. Zoey's Advice: *Q: Recolors? **A: “As you probably know, we offer a bunch of different hats and toys for Tiny Birds to enjoy. But sometimes you just want that cute hat in purple and not blue. I got you on this one, fam. But before you get too excited, there's a couple of things you should know. Which toys and hats have recolors remains a mystery! Until you buy an item that is. Once you purchase a toy or hat which has recolors, they will just pop right into the store. So, for example, I know you've already bought the Soda Tie once. It's a cute one! Since you've already bought this hat, I can also offer it to you in an alternate color - pink! And one last note! I can't offer recolor options for every hat and every toy. I can't break the game for you or anything either. Toys are still one per customer. I'll keep trying to expand my offerings, so make sure to check in with me, ok?” *Q: Special Sets? **A: “Ooh, you want to know about special sets, huh? They're my favorite. Sets are special, limited edition items that come in one big pack. One price and you get it all. Sets can vary, but hey usually include exclusive hats, toys, and even a garden design, sometimes. Once you purchase a set, all items are sent to your inventory, just like normal item shopping. If any set items include recolors, I'll have those in stock for you, just like regular items. And if you'd like extras of any set exclusive hats, you can get them from me too. I gotcha, fam. Keep in mind that toys and garden designs are still one per customer, even in special sets. Remember, sets are only available for a limited time only. Once time is up, that's that. I can't promise that a set will be offered again in the future!” * Q: I want more hats and toys!!! ** A: “Don't we all? We have a bunch of updates planned, where there will be even more content to enjoy. New hats, new toys, more garden designs... and other surprises. Pretty neat, right? I've already got some new hat designs I'm working on, so hang tight there, tiger.” * Q: How do I earn more feathers? ** A: “Yeah, when you figure that out, how about you let me know too. I always feel like I'm totally out of feathers when I want to buy something! Ugh! But Loretta's always telling me the best way to earn feathers is by keeping your garden active. Tiny Birds always leave some feathers to thank you for a lovely stay. Polite, right? So, it's probably a good idea to keep your garden stocked with seed. Don't let the party stop! If there's no seed out, no birds will visit. And that means no feathers. Bummer, right? You can also double your garden space. That means double the guests and double the feathers. That should be enough to get you started with earning feathers. Good luck and happy shopping!” Items In Tiny Bird Garden, you can purchase limited edition items, and recolored hats or toys. Limited edition item sets: * Spooky Set: Includes 5 toys, 5 hats, 1 garden background, for 300 rainbow feathers. ** Sold from November 15-??? * Lovely Set: Includes 8 toys, 6 hats, 1 garden background, and unlocks 9 hat recolors and 6 toy recolors, for 300 rainbow feathers. ** States that it's available until the 15th of March, but it still remains in the Shop. * Lucky Set: Includes 5 toys, 6 hats, 1 garden background, and unlocks 9 toy recolors, for 300 rainbow feathers. ** States that it's available until the 1st of May, but it still remains in the Shop. Category:Humans